The Guardian Academy
by Nightshade Queen
Summary: Jack Frost, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Merrida, and Hiccup are recruited by the Guardians to save the world from Pitch Black. But Pitch is also recruiting an army of dark monsters so that he won't fail this time. They have to learn so much in such a short period of time. Sucky summary, great story I promise! R&R PLEASE!


**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit dull but I have to start the story somewhere, right? Special thanks to delta40 who gave me some great ideas and wrote Elite Academy ( which was an idea GOLD MINE! Delta40, if you are reading this, I promise I didn't steal any of your plot. :)**

**If you like this story you will love delta40's story) PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!**

She was sitting upon her elegant throne of ice, listening intently to one of the messengers of Corona tell her about the Floating Lights Celebration honoring their princess, Rapunzel. Elsa had recently found out that they were cousins. Rapunzel had come back to her kingdom after eighteen years of being locked up in a tower with her kidnapper who pretended to be her mother. She could relate to Rapunzel's story. The messenger was almost finished reading Elsa and Anna's invitations to the celebration when another messanger, she could tell it was a messenger by his clothing, came running through the door. The man was a bit on the heavy side and had brown hair with a few gray strands in the mix. He was panting like one of the hounds who had been doing three hours of training, except without all of the drool. Well, maybe a little drool.

Elsa stifled a giggle at the thought of a hound dressed like the messenger drooling all over the throne room carpet. She managed to compose herself," Fetch this man some water and a cool towel." she addressed the servant closest to her.

The messanger raised a hand up, " No need, Majesty, I'm feeling all better now. Just needed to catch my breath."

" And what exactly where you running from?"

The man straightened up," Nothing, Majesty, running just gets

me places faster than if I walked... and this is important news."

Elsa sat up higher in her throne, now curious," Who is the message from?" The messanger unfurled the scroll he had been carrying and read out loud,

" Queen Elsa, I wish to keep my identity a secret for now but all will be answered in time. You, Anna, and Kristoff have been chosen to go to the Guardian Academy along with a few special others to train to become the next Guardians. I will explain everything very soon. You must choose wheather to become a Guardian or rule your kingdom. I trust that should you choose to become a Guardian, you will find a proper heir and let your council rule until the heir is ready to manage the kingdom. Before you choose wheather to become a Guardian or not, though, I must say this to you: If you do not become a Guardian the chances of you having a kingdom left to rule are very,very slim." Elsa looked over at the council members sitting of to her right. One of the members, Morgan, noded in her direction as though trying to assure her that she could trust them. She trusted them already though, they had been her Mother's and Father's closest friends before they died. The messanger paused for a moment to take a breath then swiflty continued on reading," Should you need more convincing, please listen to this as well: You must learn to properly control your powers, Elsa," Elsa gasped, shocked that an outsider knew of her magic,"I also hold information about your powers. I will be expecting you in one weeks time. Someone will come to pick you and your luggage up. I will see you then and all will be explained. -MM-

The messager looked up at her," Sorry for the intrusion but the message was urgent. I will see you in a week, Queen Elsa." he bowed politely. Her head was swimming with questions. Before she could ask any, the messanger turned and walk out the room and was on his merry way. She sat, stunned. Finally, She managed to compose herself. Addressing a guard near the door she told him," Please fetch Princess Anna and Krist-," she quickly corrected herself," the Royal Ice Deliverer."


End file.
